Candy cans and lollipops
by xxxMs. Von Grimmxxx
Summary: Shinji is being forced to live with the only person he can't stand; and worst of all is that...he seemed to like it. Sort of AU.
1. The “Nagisa Kaworu” effect

**The "Nagisa Kaworu" effect**

"You mean...live with him?"

"Well yees. I was thinking and...it's no good for a boy your age to live surrounded by women...and besides you have no boyfriends!"

"What about Touji and Kensuke?"

Misato looked at him insistently...She knew, after all, that the boy hadn't been in contact with his so called friends for more than a while...He knew she knew, and yet he was trying to keep things the way they were...because he couldn't afford any other change in his life. "Like I said...No boyfriends at all!...Not to mention you haven't had a girlfriend...You're 16 already Shinji-kun..."

Shinji rolled his eyes...it wasn't the first time, after all, that Misato Katsuragi intended to change his behavior. But this time it was getting way too far. Listening every day to her, complaining about most of the things Shinji did or liked was ok...He had grown up like this the last 2 years after all. But moving him out was another thing.

And moving him out with Nagisa Kaworu was the worst thing of all of the things she could come up with.

He didn't dislike him. But that didn't mean he like him, really. The boy with silver hair was an eccentric one. With 17 years already, he insisted in act like a 10 year old child, joking about everything and playing with most of the things –or people- that surrounded him. And what most annoyed Shinji was that silly lollipop that the other boy seemed to always have in his mouth.

He could barely stand the sucking sound that Nagisa's mouth made with the popsicle.

And now, now he would have to stand a 24 hours mouth-noisy Nagisa Kaworu; and keep his sanity...the one left on him at least.

"And when do you plan me to-"

"Oh! Don't worry Shin-chan....you can come over whenever you want...And leave now of course!"

Shinji raised and eyebrow. She was kicking him out. In a very polite way, but kicking him out nonetheless.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ringing sound brought out a sleepy Kaworu to attend the door. He, despite the 2:00 o'clock hour, was still in pajamas. He took out from a dirty paper bag a used lollipop that came out of its little packaging with a "pop", as a result of the drool that probably made it stick to the candy; and placed it on his mouth.

Lazily he stretched himself as he opened the door, finding a kind of annoyed Shinji Ikari. He wasn't after all, the most patient person he had known.

Shinji looked at the boy, and immediately listened to the sound produced by his mouth.

"It's a little early for candy, don't you think?"

"It's a little late for you to arrive..." He answered with a smile, not taking out the lollipop.

"I didn't know. Did Misato tell you? Of me moving out I mean..."

Kaworu rested his side on the door. "Something like it..."

Shinji evaded Kaworu's eyes, fixing his eyes on the dirty pilot's converse laying on the floor. This boy was a mess.

And after what it seemed an eternity of listening Kaworu's tongue passing over the lollipop, and seeing his messy tennis shoes, Kaworu moved away letting the other boy come in. "Feel yourself at home" He said, returning to the bedroom.

"Well I am at home!" Shinji shout, hearing the "bang" from the door as a response.

It was 2...no, almost 3 in the afternoon and that lazy albino boy wasn't up...And this...this house! Shinji sighed. He needed to clean all of this, make a decent dinner. And wait patiently for his stuff to arrive.

Gosh he hated Misato.

Dust, dirt and...something Shinji didn't dare to name came out of everywhere. Shinji didn't even want to think about what he had been forced to clean, but after two hours of it, the little flat finally looked livable. Without the mess Kaworu had, the place looked a little empty, actually. It didn't have much furniture but a single couch and a little table; since the kitchen didn't count...Remaining him a little of Rei's... And maybe even Rei's was in better shape.

Shinji fell on the couch exhausted, sighing. He didn't liked changes. Not one bit.

People said changes were good, but they lied. They lied all the time, so why would this time be any different? Changes weren't good.

And now he was being forced once again to affront a change.

The lime smell hurt his nose; too much cleaning maybe...Too much of trying to add order outside...since he couldn't do anything for his inside.

He soon fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o

Crunching.

An annoying crunch sound, and a laugh. The laugh wasn't completely displeasant, it sounded nice really. So, it wasn't Misatos'; her laugh was too loud, and surely wasn't Asuka's either, because her laugh was cruel and dared everything. This laugh was simple, and almost musical. But it couldn't be Rei's...because he had never ever heard her laugh.

Shinji opened his eyes; an effort to see who that laugh belonged to, eyelids too tired to really respond; catching a glimpse of crimson shine. Ok...maybe it was Rei's. And maybe this was a dream and-

"You're drooling all over your face" Shinji opened his eyes; that voice was too deep to be from a girl. And the laugh once more, letting him remember that he was with Kaworu, who keep laughing, Shinji, confused looked at him, sitting in the floor next to the couch where he was sleeping. "I said...you are drooling your face...Shinji-kun"

Shinji reacted and quickly clean it up, and sat straight; the other boy continued laughing.

"Knock it off! I was tired, after cleaning up your mess..."

"No one ask you to, and my mess had and order."

"No order could exist in that! Besides, it wasn't livable here until I cleaned"

"Then don't complain if you wanted it to do it"

Shinji made a face; frowning, his lips slightly smaller than normal.

Stupid, silly annoying-candy sucking Kaworu Nagisa.

"You look cute when you make that face" Added a smiling silver haired boy, making a blush run all over Shinji's face, getting up immediately, this was why he didn't like the boy, he was always making things to embarrass Shinji.

He walked to the little balcony the living room had, cool breeze blowing in his face, and took out a cigarette.

A deep smoked, and he felt at ease, remembering him that's why he started anyway.

"I didn't know you smoke"

"Hmmm"

Kaworu got closer resting himself in the border, facing Shinji.

"When did you start?"

"A couple of months ago..."

"Why?" Shinji looked at him. Kaworu seemed truly confused.

"Because it keeps me from killing myself"

Kaworu giggled. "There's lots of other things in this world that would keep you from killing yourself!"

"Hmmm"

"Like...hmmm..."

"What? Candy?"

"Well yes...and beauty...love...and sex you know?"

Shinji looked at him again, scared and blushed.

"At least that wouldn't give you cancer..." He said matter o'factly.

Shinji frowned "Well really?! At least I don't get cavities!"

Kaworu smiled again, and Shinji relaxed his face. He wasn't used to people to do that, usually Asuka would just get angrier than him and scream louder telling him that he was a jerk. But now, the one acting like a bitch with PMS was himself.

He looked away.

"What do you like Shinji-kun?"

"Nani?"

"Yes I mean...do you like Asuka?"

"That would be who...no what..."

"Yeah whatever...just answer" He said, taking out from nowhere a lollipop and sticking it into his mouth.

"No...I don't think so really."

"What about first? Do you like her?"

Shinji look over the horizon. "I don't know. It's different with her. I can't really like her." Kaworu nodded.

"And Makinami?"

"Mari?" Kaworu nodded again, while Shinji denied with his hand. "She's a little bit crazy" He said, a hand moving in a way to complement the sentence.

Silence got over, and only the sound of Kaworu's mouth remained.

"What about-"

"No, I don't like Misato either, she's too old for me...and jeez; whoever you're going to ask next...I'm sure I don't like her" Stated an annoyed Shinji, throwing away what was left of his cigarette.

"Hhmm" Answered Kaworu, mimicking the act with the stick of his lollipop.

"So...are you gay?"

Shinji jumped, looking now very upset. This boy wouldn't shut it would he?!

"No...I'm not gay."

"So...what do you like?"

Shinji sighed, there was no stop with Kaworu and he knew it. He rested himself in the border just like the boy next to him.

"I don't know...I'm just not very into people you know?"

Kaworu looked surprised. "No! I...don't meant I like animals or anything I just...kind of haven't found anything...or anyone"

"Hmmm" Kaworu answered, raising himself up and leaving Shinji alone.

Shinji followed Kaworu inside, seeing how the other boy laid on the couch.

"Hey Shinji..."

"What is it?"

"Listen I've been trying to tell you this"

Shinji looked at him. "Huh?"

"Your stuff hasn't arrived yet."

"Whaat?"

"Well, that and...I don't have any extra something to make a bed for you...so...we'll have to share mine" And a smile found its way into Kaworu's face.

"You have to be kidding me! I'm not sharing a bed with you"

"Why? It's not like if I were gonna rape you or something"  
Shinji made a face. The kind of face you make when you are really very pissed off. The kind of face Kaworu founded so cute, making him smile almost immediately.

"Okaaay princess I'll sleep here."

Shinji was surprised, he wasn't used to this. No one ever was nice with him because of no reason. And so, he hesitated. "A-are you sure? I can sleep here and-"

"Shut it, princess...I'd say I'll sleep here...Just...bring me my pillow"

Shinji frowned...Kaworu could be gentle...yet bossy at the same time.

The pillow found its way into Kaworu's face, followed by the loud sound of Shinji closing the door. "Don't ever call me princess again!"

Kaworu giggled, silly boy; he had been scared as hell in the balcony that was for sure. But he had felt strangely at ease...well, he had told him he didn't like people...and he wasn't exactly what people would call 'on of us'.

"Oh...don't worry honey, I won't" He answered.

Shinji appeared behind the bedroom door with a frown, cursing faintly, Kaworu's smile growing wider.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This sure was a hell of an unfamiliar ceiling. Shinji couldn't bring himself to sleep; that and the fact that the bed smell like him.

Like the sea and all that sugar on his lips.

This was wrong; he should be the one sleeping on the couch; and not the candy addict.

Shinji got up, and opened lightly the door, seeing a peacefully sleeping Kaworu, who slept in a messy way on the couch of course...But he couldn't expect more. However, he did notice that he only handed the pillow early, and the boy had no sheet to cover himself up. And so, Shinji found himself covering the boy with a light rope he found at the closet. Kaworu seemed to be able to sleep anywhere...so it probably wasn't a big deal for him to lend his bed over a boy who treated him...well, not very kindly.

Shinji sighed...if it hasn't been a big deal to Kaworu, why it was for him?

"Hmmm...yeah right there" The faintly whispering brought him back to reality, seeing Kaworu smile and murmuring in his sleep.

Shinji frowned once more...Stupid Kaworu! He was a pervert even in his dreams...

And sighing Shinji went back to the bed, a faint smile hiding in his face.


	2. The IkariNagisa Paradox

**The Ikari/Nagisa Paradox**

Morning found Kaworu lying on the floor, his back hurt for the way he slept; all upside down...He yawned and stretched like a cat would do on a lazy afternoon, and walked to the room, sliding into it the most quietly possible for him, just to see Shinji sleeping peacefully. Messy black hair was all over the other boy's face, and Kaworu had to fight the idea to touch it, just to see if it felt like he had imagine it would.

Instead, he move near the brunette and blew on the shell of his left ear, making him jump, a smile founding its way to Kaworu's face.

"Good morning cupcake"

"What the-get the hell away from me!" A hysterical Shinji throw the nearest pillow to Kaworu's face, who could only laugh at the reaction.

"You know...you should watch your language" He added, getting serious; making Shinji frown instead.

"And you should learn what personal space is!"

Shinji got up from bed and went to the kitchen; being closely followed by Kaworu who yawned again "I want waffles"

"I'm not damn cooking!"

"Language!" Said Kaworu rolling his eyes, and sitting on the little table they had; like if he had not listened to Shinji said anything about cooking.

"And, can you add chocolate to milk too please?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not-"

"Did you sleep well...on my bed I mean?"

Touché.

He couldn't argue with that, he had to make the stupid waffles, for stupid Kaworu; for he had been nice enough to lend him his bed...

Shinji didn't answered nor said anything else; but started the mix for the so called breakfast Kaworu wanted.

Kaworu, didn't have nor pretend any stylish to eating; he ate like if he had been starving for days and made noises while it; Shinji, though, eat with perfectly manners and the fact that Kaworu did not, could only make him frown more...

When they were finally done the older one went to the room and thrown himself on the bed.

"Stop that! You know I have to make the bed!"

"Why? It's my bed...I want to sleep"

"We just got up!"

"Yeees, and now its time for a nap" Added the angel while he hided himself under the sheets; Shinji rolled his eyes..."I can't believe it..."

Kaworu noticed Shinji taking out some towels from his drawer and walking to the bathroom... "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you going to take a nap?"

"Well I can't if you are getting ready for...whatever you are getting ready for."

Shinji sighed. "Listen...I'm taking a shower and then I'm going to Misato's for my stuff...I'm not sleeping in your bed again and I'm definitely not sharing it"

"You can always use the couch"

Shinji frowned.

"Jeez I thought you had liked my bed..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shinji let the droplets of water drowned him entirely, he wasn't really uncomfortable in the place...but that was exactly what made him uncomfortable...He couldn't feel nice at Misato's so why would in here be any different?

Just because Kaworu was trying all the time to make fun of him...and it actually most of the time, Shinji liked the way Kaworu smiled...even if he was just molesting him...

But...Hell no!

That boy was a bastard even if he hide in his charmingly smile.

Steps found their way into the bathroom, open the door slightly, revealing Kaworu with nothing but his towel and ready to get into the shower, Shinji jumped so high he thought he could have beat a cat in a contest. "What are you doing?! And your nap?! You-you freaky pervert get away from here!"

Shinji yelled, hysteric like a 15 year old girl, Kaworu closed the door calmly instead. "I'm taking a shower, so I can go with you with Miss Katsuragi."

"I don't want you to go with me!" A towel running quickly over Shinji's waist while he stepped out of the shower, running away from it, the water still falling.

Kaworu laughed at him and stepped inside letting the towel fall.

"You are crazy...freaking crazy" The yelling became mumbling as Shinji turned over to repress the kid in the shower, but instead silence was found; leaving nothing but the sound of water falling in the tiles.

"Heee...are you staring at me?" Smiling widely, he was no ashamed of being naked.

"Huh?" Shinji hadn't realized. He had been staring.

Kaworu laughed harder, closing the curtain between them. "See? You are the freak"

It was the first time, that this...this boy with white snow hair and crimson red eyes called him /a freak/, blushing as much as he could he ran outside the bathroom, not answering the other boy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yes. Kaworu had been right. He was a freak.

He /had/ been staring. And, hell! He wanted to stare, because there was no other way he could have memorized Kaworu's body.

Why had he wanted to look, to.../stare/?

Shinji shook his head. He didn't want to think about it, or even remember about it.

Luckily for him, when Kaworu got outside of the bathroom he had at least his boxers on; little bears showing on them. He was humming slightly, smiling as always.

Shinji just felt worse.

Buttoning his shirt up he let out a dizzy sigh.

"Are you ready?" Kaworu interrupted his thoughts as always...unaware that the interrupted thoughts were from him.

"Yes-yes..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, she did felt a little guilty about it.

After all, she was responsible for the boy, and maybe Nagisa was a little bit odd for living with him.

A repress giggle. Shinji sure had been scared of the boy, he had always been scared of the boy. But Misato has noticing other things too.

Like how sometimes /just sometimes/ Shinji seemed to be looking at the white haired pilot. Of course! She knew Shinji was confused about his sexual orientation, and since he never really made a move with the redhead she thought this had been a good idea.

After this, Shinji will knew; what he wanted and with who.

He would gain a friend probably; for he knew Nagisa Kaworu was one hell of an insistent guy.

And Misato knew; Shinji needed someone interested in him all the time, it wasn't that Kaworu was interested specifically in /him/. The albino seemed interested in everything, and Misato knew that if she threw a new toy on his cage, the boy would feel the need to learn from it...him. Shinji need attention, and Kaworu something /someone/ who to pay it.

She had been in that age too; the one where you feel broken...and no one had been there to save her, and she didn't want Shinji to end up like her.

Dreaming Kaji will magically appear one day, saying it had all been a nasty joke.

She wanted Shinji to have friends, to laugh and cry. To live.

So it had been okay right? To push him a little, in what she believed was the right direction...yes, probably.

Without a doubt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The door opened at Shinji's old key, and not for his surprise Misato wasn't there.

/She had been busy lately/

A yawned and Kaworu throw himself at the couch in the living room.

"Hey! This isn't your house...you're not supposed to-"

Kaworu couldn't listen to the rest of the sentence for Shinji had walked to his room, to pack his forgotten stuff.

"I'm not supposed to-what?"

"Nevermind..."

Kaworu sighed. "Want me to help you with that?" Looking at Shinji, his side resting on the door's frame.

"Not really...I didn't want you to come with me in the first place..."

Kaworu knelt beside him. "You don't...like me?"

Shinji didn't answer and Kaworu, just got up from his place.

"It's okay...it would be easier if you hate me really" And left the room, leaving a puzzled Shinji behind.

When Shinji got out of the room, he couldn't find Kaworu anywhere near. Not in the house or around it. The boy had just left him.

/And what the hell did he mean by that?/

He lit a cigarette, all his stuff packed and next to him in the balcony of the building, outside of what used to be the place where he lived.

He didn't like Kaworu. That's what the other had said.

But that wasn't entirely true was it?

Shinji liked Kaworu's smile. He was not going to say it out loud, but he did like it.

It was just the pale boy got into his nerves pretty easily.

Shinji liked to be alone. But maybe he could get to like to be with Nagisa, though just the idea scared him.

He had always liked to be alone...but he felt the need to be with someone...how twisted was that? Shinji himself did not understand his thoughts.

Lifting his stuff he threw what was left of the cigarette.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When he arrived at the apartment Kaworu wasn't there either. But his bed was.

And a little note at the side /Misato's handwriting/

"Be nice with Kawo-chan..."

So...Kaworu had gone to Misato.

He had got his bed back. And maybe had told Misato Shinji was rude with him.

But he didn't mean to be rude...he just.

He didn't knew what the hell was wrong with him

He started adding order to everything.

Making the bed, moving Kaworu's own to make room for his. Making Kaworu's bed too. Cleaning here and there, until the sound sucking candy found him.

"Are you cleaning again?"

"I had to. For my stuff to fit in here"

"You know, you have a problem...two actually."

Shinji turned around. "Let me guess...You and...smoking?"

Kaworu smiled. "In that case you can count cleaning obsession as a third"

Shinji rolled his eyes and continued cleaning the room, making arrangements on the closet where their stuff would have to fit togheter, and with Kaworu's mess it would never ne like it.

"Where were you?"

"Around...are you happy for you bed?"

The brunette turned around "Was that you?"

Kaworu shrugged leaving the room, being followed by Shinji.

"Seriously, did you go to Misato just to tell her about my bed?"

"You were upset about it..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shinji felt trapped; his bed close to the wall.

He felt trapped between the wall, and Kaworu.

"Wh-why did you told me that?"

Shinji knew Kaworu wasn't sleeping, even if he was facing the wall, he knew /felt/ Kaworu awake, sucking slightly his candy cane.

"Huh? I thought you were asleep"

Shinji rolled over, facing the older boy. "Why did you ask me if I didn't like you?"

"It was more a statement than a question..."

"Why?"

"Because."

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"That's not much of an answer..."

"Well do you?"

Crimson lake eyes drowned into a deep blue ocean.

"I-I don't hate you..."

"Yes but do you like me?"

Shinji became fastly exasperated "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kaworu shrugged, and turned around, Shinji facing his back.

"I'm just saying it would be easier..."


End file.
